kamenriderkivafandomcom-20200214-history
Player: The Rules of Cruelty
is the sixteenth episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. Synopsis to be added Plot In 1986, Jiro is forced to retreat after being unable to fight the Lion Fangire as both Garulu and as Ixa. In the aftermath, Yuri finds the Ixa Knuckle that Jiro had dropped to get her revenge as the Rook resumes his Time Play with a group of skateboarders. Waiting for Otoya to leave the hospital, Jiro reluctantly asks Otoya for them to work together to keep Yuri from the Lion Fangire, with Otoya agreeing to the one-time truce. After finding Yuri, who refuses their help, Otoya knocks her unconscious to ensure she does not get involved before Jiro takes the Ixa Knuckle. The two manage to find the Rook while he is in the middle of his Time Play for people with balloons, with Jiro going at the Rook as Ixa and losing as Otoya takes the Ixa Knuckle. But Yuri arrives during the fight as she gets her vengeance, enraging Otoya as he becomes Ixa so he and Garulu can double-team the Lion Fangire. However, the Fangire proves too strong for the two and is about to kill them when his watch goes off, forcing him to leave for his penalty. In 2008, though having the upper hand against Kiva in Garulu Form, the Lion Fangire is suddenly in pain and forced to retreat. Later, Wataru and Shizuka play with Dai chan before Eriko Hoteiya, the girl whose bike Dai-chan fixed, treats them to her family's restaurant where Dai-chan receives a job to help regain his memories. Though worried at first, Wataru sees that Dai-chan seems to be doing well, in both his job and his relation to Eriko. However, upon seeing a fountain, Dai-chan starts to regain a bit of his memory of a red tiled fountain, which Wataru found from Megumi's profiling unsolved cases from 1986. Once he is taken to the site where Jiro and Otoya fought the Lion Fangire, Dai-chan collapses from the pain as Eriko takes him away. However, Dai-chan fully awakens as the Rook and devours Eriko and everyone in her restaurant home as Wataru runs in. Though horrified, Wataru becomes Kiva and fights the Rook until the Lion Fangire summons a golden Sabbat to finish Kiva off for him. Though Kivat summons Castle Doran, it is tossed aside by the Powerd Ixer in its inaugural battle, destroying the Sabbat as Castle Doran devours Kiva and flies off. The episode ends with Jiro walking across the hallway holding Wataru in his hands. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Customer: *Campaign Gal: Form Changes Kiva: 'Kiva Form, Garulu Form '''Ixa: '''Save Mode, Burst Mode Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 13, . *'''Viewership: 5.2% *The phonograph, record player, or gramophone (from the Greek: γράμμα, gramma, "letter" and φωνή, phōnē, "voice"), is a device introduced in 1877 that has had continued common use for reproducing (playing) sound recordings; although when first developed, the phonograph was used to both record and reproduce sounds. The recordings played on such a device generally consist of wavy lines that are either scratched, engraved, or grooved onto a rotating cylinder or disc. As the cylinder or disc rotates, a stylus or needle traces the wavy lines and vibrates to reproduce the recorded sound waves. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Unfinished: Daddy Fight, Pomp and Circumstance: Thunderstrike Purple Eye, Resurrection: Checkmate Four and Player: The Rules of Cruelty. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢プレイヤー・非情のルール｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢プレイヤー・非情のルール｣ Category:Episodes